


Afterglow Member For a Day

by junailens



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rare Pair Week 2019, Clothes swap, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sharing Clothes, bandori rarepair, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junailens/pseuds/junailens
Summary: Tsugumi falls suddenly ill, so Himari asks if Rinko would mind stepping in. Of course, to perform with such an emo band, she'll need a new emo outfit.





	Afterglow Member For a Day

_ Himari: RIINKOOOOOO ;-; _

_ Himari: you can sight read for piano right??? _

_ Rinko: Yes..? OwO _

_ Himari: THANKGOD _

_ Himari: I HAVE A HUGE HUUUGE FAVOR TO ASK YUOOUUU _

 

That panicked text from her girlfriend was how Rinko’s Saturday started. Himari had explained the situation with lots of typos and caps lock, but from what Rinko could gather, Tsugumi had suddenly fallen ill and Afterglow was hoping that Rinko could fill in for her for their live tonight. Of course, Rinko agreed. Although Himari’s friends often teased her for being overly-enthusiastic, Rinko found it incredibly charming. She could never say no to her.

 

And it was because of that fondness that Rinko found herself in an emergency rehearsal with the rest of Afterglow. They had given her a keyboard and a folder containing worn out but well organized pages of sheet music from Tsugumi. Most of them looked pretty old, but Rinko noticed that there were little “thank you so much!” notes newly written on almost every page. Besides those notes, Tsugumi’s sheet music was very tidy and easy to follow. She had arranged them in order of the setlist for the night, so all Rinko had to do was play along with everyone else.

 

After they had finished the last song, Himari ran up to Rinko, smothering her in a big hug.

 

“Thank you so so soo much Rinko!! You really are so amazing at the piano!” She cried. “You’re a complete lifesaver!”

 

“It’s no problem… really...” Rinko blushed at the forceful praise as everyone’s eyes turned to them.

 

“Seriously! I can’t believe that was your first time playing those songs, you didn’t even mess up at all!” Tomoe countered.

 

“Yeah, you might be even more of a musical genius than the legendary Moca-chan,” Moca nodded, poking Ran. “Don’t you think so, Ran?”

 

Ran scowled at Moca for interrupting her as she packed her guitar, but gave Rinko a side glance and muttered, “Yeah, she’s good. For Roselia, at least.”

 

“Ran, that’s so rude!” Himari yelled, glomping Rinko with renewed vigor and patting her head as she defended her. “Rinko is the most talented, beautiful pianist in the world, and we’re very lucky she agreed to step in!”

 

“H...Himari…” Rinko blushed even harder at everyone’s praise, hiding her face in Himari’s shoulder, making her squeal in happiness. Himari stood up on her tiptoes, cursing how short she was as she comforted her shy, adorable girlfriend.

 

“Yes we’re all so very happy you’re here, Rinko! You’re so sweet and nice for stepping in!” Himari cooed, going on and on until Ran coughed pointedly.

 

“But anyway! Good rehearsal everyone, the concert will start in about two hours! And until then,” Himari paused, focusing an excited grin at Rinko, “We have one last important thing to take care of!”

 

\---

 

The last thing Himari was speaking of was Rinko’s stage outfit. Her usual style, although very beautiful and cute, Himari reassured, was much too goth for Afterglow. And so Rinko went back to Himari’s house, or more specifically, her closet, for a much needed image change.

 

“Hmm… maybe this… that won’t work… hopefully this fits okay…” Himari muttered to herself as she grabbed a selection of things from her closet, throwing them on her unmade bed as Rinko patiently watched.

 

“You can sit, Rinko! Or look around, if you want!” Himari yelled over her shoulder, neck deep in jackets.

 

“O-Okay…”

 

Rinko hadn’t been too nervous at rehearsal; playing the piano was something she was relatively confident she could do. But when it came to meeting Himari’s high expectations on how she should look, Rinko became anxious. Himari was always saying how fashionable Rinko was, but Rinko attributed that to making and tailoring her own clothes, and sticking to what she knew worked for her. Some of the options Himari was pulling out were… well outside of her comfort zone. She pulled out from the pile a pair of the tiniest jean shorts she had ever seen, and shivered.

 

After pulling out what Rinko thought was plenty of options, and then at least doubling that, Himari swam out from her closet, shutting the door in a conspicuously “let’s pretend that mess doesn’t exist for now” way. Turning back to Rinko, she grinned.

 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Shirokane, I’ll be your personal stylist for today!”

 

Rinko smiled, causing Himari to break character in a fit of excited giggles. “Oh, I know exactly what you’re gonna try on first!” She squealed, procuring a red and white skater skirt with a floral pattern and suspenders. She pulled out a ribbed black shirt to go with it, and fishnet stockings, and handed the bunch to a wide-eyed Rinko, grinning expectantly. Rinko drew her shoulders in, looking away from Himari.

 

“Um… did you want me to… get changed… now?” Rinko asked, praying that Himari would understand what she meant. She blinked once, before gasping.

 

“Oh my god, your modesty!” Himari ran to the door. Well, Rinko wouldn’t have phrased it that embarrassingly, but at least she got the message. Himari said she would run to the bathroom to get her makeup before closing the door behind her.

 

Rinko let out a breath now that she was alone, beginning to get changed. Once her ankle length skirt was replaced with Himari’s much shorter choice, and she had struggled to get the fishnet stockings on right, she looked hesitantly in the mirror.

 

“Knock, knock~” Himari sang from outside her room. “Are you finished changing?”

 

“Yes…” Rinko regretfully said. She wished she could give a more confident pose for Himari to see the outfit, but it was all she could do not to curl up under a blanket and hide.

 

Despite her own lack of confidence, Himari dramatically gasped. “O. M. G. Rinko, you look so cute!” She ran up and gave her a hug before jumping back, holding her at arm’s length to get a good look. Rinko flushed under her gaze, but Himari didn’t let her flounder for too long. “It all fits okay, and the fishnets are super edgy and cute!” She brushed her hair back, tugged a bit at her skirt, and grasped her hand in both of hers, studying it. “If we add, hmm, maybe some fingerless gloves, with some nice boots, and I was just thinking, but how do you feel about twintails?”

 

Rinko smiled nervously, drawing her hand away. “M… Maybe we could try something else…? With… a longer… skirt… o-or at least solid tights…”

 

Himari froze, awkwardly stepping back to give Rinko some space. “Sorry, haha, did I get carried away?” She gave her a pained smile, which Rinko returned, in addition to a tiny nod. She almost wished she hadn’t said anything for the pained look of regret on Himari’s face, but she didn’t let herself stay down for long. With a clap of her hands, Himari was on to the next one, and pulling out an outfit that would hopefully suit Rinko better.

 

She left so Rinko could change, and right away, Rinko liked this one better. Black tights, and a pink pleated dress that hit right around her knees. The top was pretty tight, but with the Afterglow jacket covering her up a bit, it wasn’t too obvious.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Himari entered more calmly, but couldn’t hide another gasp of excitement when she saw Rinko. “Ooooh, you look so cute! How do you feel?”

 

“I like this one… a lot better…” Rinko confirmed. “But… the color is a bit…”

 

Himari giggled. “What, you’re not a pink girl?” Rinko smiled and shook her head, looking down.

 

“It’s just… so bright,” Rinko twirled a bit in the mirror, biting her lip. Himari came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pouting.

 

“But you look so cute,” she said, leaning her chin on Rinko’s shoulder, meeting eyes with her in the mirror. When their eyes met, she smiled, squeezing Rinko a little tighter. Rinko put her hands over Himari’s, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

 

“Sorry for being picky…” She drew her hands up away from Himari’s, adjusting the jacket collar and avoiding eye contact.

 

“No, no, no, no, it’s fine, Rinko!” Himari reassured. “It just means more fun for me, dressing you up in fun outfits!” She grinned, pulling Rinko around to face her. To her credit, Himari did look like she was genuinely having fun. Rinko was so grateful for her persistent cheeriness. She sometimes wondered why someone so upbeat and fun wanted to spend so much time with her, but anytime she voiced her insecurities, Himari insisted it was the other way around. She would endlessly praise Rinko for being so cool and elegant, and never let Rinko dwell in insecurity for a moment. When Rinko wondered if she was good enough, there was no one more genuine (and to be honest, forceful and a bit over the top) with reassurance than Himari. She spoke her mind the minute a thought crossed it, which was really the perfect complement to Rinko’s quietness. Even now, as she babbled on about Tsugumi’s style and how she had influenced her over the years, Rinko listened fervently, so enjoying following Himari’s train of thought as she just said everything that came to mind, until she realized the time, and got herself back on topic.

 

“Maybe you should just pick something out, Rinko? Here, what do you like?” Himari began picking out dresses, skirts, and tops from the mound of clothes, giving Rinko a better view of her options. 

 

Rinko touched her lip, looking at all the clothes. There were a few that she gravitated towards, but one skirt in particular stood out.

 

“Oh, I love that skirt! I wear it all the time with…” Himari trailed off, digging through her pile again, “...this shirt! And I know the perfect necklace to pair with it to make it more you!” Himari dashed over and opened a drawer, fishing around before pulling out a layered necklace with white beads. “Yeah, this is perfect! With this, it looks totally like the perfect mix of your and Afterglow’s style!”

 

Rinko smiled, getting a good feeling about this. Himari left one more time, and when Rinko was finished changing, she looked at herself in the mirror.

 

She didn’t look too bad. More than just how she looked, though, this outfit made her feel so warm. Unlike the other clothes that were probably buried in Himari’s closet from middle school, Rinko had seen her wearing this very outfit many times. It was soft… comfortable… Rinko could understand why she wore it so much. She closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment to breathe in the feeling. Wearing her girlfriend’s clothes… she finally felt like she understood why that trope was so overused. She smiled at the incredibly warm feeling.

 

“Oh my god, that’s illega~a~a~l!!” Rinko jumped a foot in the air when Himari suddenly yelled. She ran over to Rinko, smothering her in a hug. “You look so cute wearing my clothes it’s illegal!” She cried. Rinko got over her shock from being startled, and returned the hug, patting Himari’s back as she actually cried into Rinko’s shoulder. She accepted it for a minute before standing up and pulling Rinko down, always wanting to be the supporter. Rinko didn’t mind, even if she had to stoop down a bit awkwardly and pretend not to feel Himari wobbling as she stood on her tip-toes. “I can’t believe how pretty you are, Rinko, you look better in my clothes than I do.”

 

Rinko knew Himari was just being dramatic, but at the same time genuinely meant the compliment, and didn’t expect Rinko to say anything back. She really was perfect for Rinko.

 

Now that they had decided the outfit, Himari did Rinko’s hair and makeup, opting for a low side ponytail only when Rinko promised she’d let Himari put her in twintails some other day, by themselves. The concert was a success, and after, the rest of Afterglow invited Rinko with them to their usual family restaurant.

 

Rinko stayed mostly quiet, enjoying listening to the lively group’s conversations. She sipped her milk, and as Himari threw her arm around Rinko’s shoulders while everyone laughed, Rinko felt so content.

 

When Tsugumi texted her that night, thanking her for filling in, Rinko replied, honestly, that it was her pleasure.   
  



End file.
